Willy Wonka's Adventures In The Labyrinth!
by ziggy47
Summary: Willy Wonka is upset with how things are going at his factory. He sends himself away to the Labyrinth where his adventure differs from that of Sarah's most definitely. I do not own the rights to either Labyrinth or Charlie & The Chocolate Factory. They are copyrighted to their respective creators.


Willy Wonka's Adventure In The Labyrinth!

Willy Wonka's chocolates and candies weren't selling too well. A new factory, even bigger than his own, called "Oscar Jing's Chocolates And Candies" had opened. Oscar Jing, had even more inventions and ideas for candies than Willy had. Willy Wonka watched his copy of Labyrinth unhappily, and then finally sighed and said thinking it would do nothing, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now."

Jareth arrived in Willy Wonka's factory a moment later. He was dressed in a bathrobe as it was early morning and seeing that there was another fully grown man there, he snapped his fingers. He changed into the normal outfit he wore when he met Sarah. Jareth looked a little upset to have been disrupted from his sleep, and finally spoke up.

"I would have just kept you in the Labyrinth's center, considering there is no rescue for you, and because you are quite cute, but I will give you one chance to get through my Labyrinth, you have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, and if you do you are free to make chocolates once again, if not I will do with you what I please, your time starts _now_!" Jareth said and he was gone and Willy was at a dry area where Willy figured the entrance to the Labyrinth must be.

Willy sighed, and went through the dry area. He arrived at a pond. Luckily for him, Hoggle wasn't there peeing in it, but busy spraying fairies. Willy went up behind Hoggle and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Willy Wonka said.

"Aa! Who are you and why are you dressed so strangely?" Hoggle said after jumping and seeing Willy's clothes.

"I am Willy Wonka, and these clothes are what I normally wear, a lot more normal than your friends, who is he by the way?" asked Willy.

"Jareth, the not so feared Goblin King, now that Sarah has defeated him, for whatever reason he was able to recreate the Labyrinth," said Hoggle.

"And you're right, his clothes _are_ strange, anyway, I suppose you want to know how to get in right?" asked Hoggle.

"Yes, I guess I am not the first person to wonder, so how do you get into this place?" asked Willy.

"Easy, those doors over there," said Hoggle.

"Oh, I see, so will you help me?" asked Willy.

"You're on your own, because Jareth punished all of us that helped Sarah severely with threats that if we ever helped anybody again he would throw us in the bog of eternal stench, otherwise I would help you," said Hoggle.

"It sounds like you _still_ fear Jareth, just pointing out a door isn't much help at all," said Willy.

With that he stalked off toward the doors, and they opened for him. Willy traveled until he came to where the worm was.

"Worm, can you help me?" asked Willy.

"Yes, go through that opening in the wall," said the Worm motioning towards the wall.

Willy went towards the wall, and felt until he found the opening. He was about to go through when the worm stopped him.

"Don't go that way! Never go that way!" cried out the worm.

"No way! I've seen the movie and I know which way to go!" said Willy.

Sadly, for Willy though, the worm actually _was_ trying to be helpful for _once_. He was the only one who hadn't been scolded, since he wasn't much help and he wanted to see Willy get through the Labyrinth. Instead, the pathway led to a non-hallucinogenic version of the ballroom.

Willy looked at himself and looked shocked. He was wearing a red dress, that was very tight and form fitting, and red high heels. He also noticed he had make up on his face. Jareth went up to him and smirked.

"You should have listend to the worm, what is your name? I would like to know it," said Jareth.

"Willy Wonka," said Willy nervously.

"You are very cute," said Jareth circling around Willy as though he thought he would make a good mate.

"You are too, actually," Willy said and then put his hand over his mouth.

"No need to be ashamed, Willy, my friend, possibly next lover,"  
said Jareth.

"Tell ya what, I'll make a deal with you," said Jareth.

"What kind of deal?" asked Willy.

"I'll let you live in the Labyrinth with me, and you and I can join together to make even better chocolates and candies than that guy Oscar with your business partner Charlie of course, and I will let Charlie and his family live in part of the Labyrinth, and you and I will live in the center, and you will still get to see Charlie and work with him and we can be lovers, what do you say?" asked Jareth.

"Sure! Why not? It wouldn't harm anything, and as long as I still send candies and chocolates to the people and still get to go back to where my old factory is and visit with the people of Charlie's town, I will okay?" asked Willy.

"You got yourself a deal!" said Jareth shaking Willy's hand.

Without even bothering to think about it, Willy boldy kissed Jareth on the lips. The two of them then proceeded to have a few slow dances, and then Willy notified Charlie and his family of the new arrangements, telling them they would still get to see the people of the regular world from time to time. Willy thought to himself, "I may even like cross-dressing."

Charlie grew to love the Labyrinth, with all it's magic and mystery, and enjoyed seeing Jareth make crystal balls. He also liked it that he could still make candies and chocolates with Willy, and he would still get to see the original world he was from. Charlie's family fared well, too, as it was a nice and interesting place to live, the Labyrinth was a great place after Jareth had stopped being evil. Charlie and his family, had never really been ones to discriminate in the first place, so Jareth and Willy's relationship was just fine with them. Even, if it caused discrimination, Jareth and Willy didn't try to hide their relationship. Luckily, with their reputation for good chocolates and candies, the people of the world didn't seem to mind too much. Sure, some people did care, because they were homophobic and boycotted them, but Willy and Jareth ignored them they had good business without them. Oscar, went out of business, and the two chocolate factories were turned into homeless shelters, as Willy now had a factory in the Labyrinth. Everbody got along, except for occasional fights, and they all lived happily. And now that both Willy and Jareth had love in their life, they were as happy as could be.

The End


End file.
